


Dimensions, Universes and Memories

by HolyMad, saphaelbanewood



Series: Pride Month 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M, Nobody dies in this, POV First Person, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Sad Story, Sadness, Vampire Raphael Santiago, crying vampires, end of climon in celebration of today?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/pseuds/saphaelbanewood
Summary: Set post 2a. Need the daylighter. Clary figures they'll look for help against Seb in that AU.Kinda pointless today. WHO CARES I DON'T I'M TIRED BUT I STILL NEED TO STAY AWAKE FIVE HOURS TO WAKE MY DRUNK STEPDAD FOR WORK BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOTokay 3.5 more hours. This took so long to write. Feels like 4.5k. I bet it's 1.25kWellllll this got sadder in a second. that's life. Or rather un-life. Immortality. I swear no one dies!!And I kinda missed the shenanigans part but so did everyone else. I'm sure. Shut up.





	Dimensions, Universes and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this house don’t feel like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045085) by [pettigrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace). 



> I'll combine "Identity Shenanigans" and "AU's" with this one. Of course, heavily "inspired" by "this house don’t feel like home", even though I don't intend to copy anything. Just got me the idea how to do this. And writing this made me change my mind but ... idk. read or don't. I don't know why you guys have read the other stories and I won't know why you'll read this one. Don't tell my former German teacher that I'm good at writing. She might hunt me down. Literally. I'd expect her to stalk me down and tell me that I made her life hard.
> 
>  
> 
> As always Regina helped with the Mexican words and phrases. Without her this would be all English. Or maybe reduced by 90% lol.

Of course, Clary took me with her. It's not like I'm busy or anything. I have to train my senses. I want to go home. Like, my old home. Not my new, my actual home. I can't go there.  
So I'm stuck with Clary in this alternate universe. Again. I am really happy that I am a daylighter. She wouldn't have chosen me if I wasn't, would she? It feels extra bright. I don't know if my vamp eyes are just accustomed to the darkness or if demons actually darken the sky. But I'm _hungry_ and I couldn't drink yet because we've been preparing this stupid party by... **Valentine**. Right. Real life Voldemort. Not like there wasn't already a real life Voldemort 70 years ago. Also going for people like me. But I think Valentine looks like Voldemort? A bit more like in the first movie but with a little cgi he could be Ralph Fiennes. Without the nose.

Probably the worst thing, though, is that Izzy is my girlfriend? She killed my family! For **fun**!! Basically... Voldemortia!! How am I supposed to do this? I wanna hook her up with Valentine. Two insane killers in love. She's already staring at him all the time. Won't be that hard. However... Jocelyn. My second mum, who I would have thought embraced me into this world, since I apparently can't go to my mum, but no she tells Clary to step away from me. Ugh, I'm confusing this with _my_ world. Valentine-two hasn't done anything. Nor has Jocelyn-two. Maybe I should make Izzy choose between me and _Val_ in a small fight? But this me is so _fond_ of him! **Why**? No, I can't cry. I'll stain Raph's-. Oh wait. I'm here. And wearing my own T-shirt. _Raphael-one_. **The** One. Is there a Raphael-two? I'm not much of use here anyway. Izzy is staring at Val, and sassy-Alec manages this idiotic party just fine. Alec-two reminds me so much of him. I'll visit Raphael-two. Where is Clary?

"Hey, Clary! How about we just try out Magnus' loft? I don't think he moved since you've been here." I'll distract her there.

"Hi, uhm, do you exactly need me there? I want to look around."

"You wanna see Jace." Even better.

"Noooo."

Ugh. Why are we friends? Or a _couple_? What did I **think**? "Just do it. Maybe you can clear some things up between you two."

"But he isn't real."

"He is. Here. And he is still Jace. You can use what you get to know later in our dimension."

"Why would I want that?"

"Look. You are a couple here. And I really hope you aren't siblings here. These worlds are parallel. Just ask this Jace about his family."

"Wh- what are you trying to say, Simon?"

"Nothing specific. Talk to him. Now. He's there, look." I wave at him friendly. I date his sister but I think he likes me? or rather he likes me _because_ I date his sister? Aw, look how his eyes shine now that he sees his girlfriend. If Magnus and Alec are anything to go by this is how Clary feels for Jace. And they are not related. I walk away and leave the two lovebirds alone.

 

* * *

 

 

I head off to the local retirement homes. Raphael should be, like, 80 now? I never got to know when he was Turned. Or at what age. Thanks to my speeding - I have trained - and apparently my ideal look like the perfect grandson I get people to tell- no, I encanto'd half of New York. Oh myy. Anyways. I found the home I was looking for. Foyer Pour Finir. Yeah. I could encanto these people to let me live here. **No. You don't belong here.** Your Raphael is a vampire. Like you. He lets you borrow his clothes when you've stained your entire closet again. Woah I need a drink. Maybe one of these old people? I bet they taste weird and get a bunch of pills to be quiet. Ew. I'll drink form the first unfriendly person. And there she is. What a positive attitude. One more encanto can't do much damage.

"What are you doing here."

_"Hi, I'm Simon. Where is Raphael Santiago?"_

_"His room is 257, second house, fifth floor."_

_"Would you show me an undisturbed room before we head there?"_

_"Sure. This way."_

After a snack - can't drain her completely but it should last a while - we walk to Raphael. This is a bad place. Truly an inverted setting. Every room has five beds. Is this even legal? I'm there. Should I knock? I knock.

"Come in."

That's him. 60 years later and I can still recognize his voice. I step inside. All five people look alike. Not like old people look alike. These look like they're related. This is why Raphael lives here! He lives with his siblings. I am relieved that he doesn't sleep next to loud and annoying strangers- like I was once. Even though I had a seperate room you can't do much to soundproof against vampires. I bet Magnus could do something but Raphael probably wants to know about everything that happens in the hotel. I'll never know.

"Hi, I'm Simon from the kids for grams program. I'm here today to make you feel young again."

"Ohh, that's nice! Come here!"

His sister. I like her already. Such a genuine smile. We talk for a while but I need to go to Magnus'. But... If I don't even try it Raphael-one might actually kill me. "Can I take a photo?"

"For your Instantgram? Sure? Come closer, cariño."

I shoot all siblings seperately and even manage to carry all of them to one bed. I ask a nurse to take a photo of the six of us. Why did I do this again? I start to pack my things.

"Will you come again, tierno?"

Raphael. Two. But still. "Technically this is a one-time visit but I'd love to. You've all been so nice to me."

"You are always welcome here, Sr. Lewis."

"H- how do you know my last name."

"I don't know. I just know you somehow. I remember you."

"I have an ordinary face, I guess."

"No, you don't. You've made some mistakes in a different life, haven't you?"

"We all make mistakes, Sr. Santiago."

"You know you call me Raph."

"I-"

"Remind him of his tonterías when he was a ... A baby? Say tonterías. You are just a great friend. If you finally make your own decisions you'll be a great person, too."

Tears start to crawl up my eyes. Raphael-one taught me how to keep them low so that people think you're just very tired - not a drug addict. "Thanks, Raph."

"Now go home."

"I'll do as soon as I can."

"Stand up against her. You can do this. I trust you."

I hug all of them and leave. I'm printing the photos on posters. My phone is still the same but maybe it resets when I leave? I'll ask Magnus-two later but it's a seelie portal and he's been an active warlock for few weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian was adopted because Jocelyn was too young when he was born and Val-two was cook on a ship for a year. Her parents were business people without much success... Poor Sebastian. When I look at Valentine-two I'm convinced that Sebastian found a nice home soon. He surely is a good character. Not like the part-demon in my universe. I checked the photos in my phone and pocket. Still there, still bright.

"I'm gone for today, okay? Talk to this Jace. You'll figure everything out."

"What are you doing, Simon?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know! What is this? Simon!"

"Talk to your not-brother. Do a DNA test or whatever. Later."

"Simon!"

I can only hear her because of vampire hearing. I'm already gone. Home. I don't want to meet any of the other vampires, if there are any left, and climb up the facade. Raphael likes to sit here and watch the sunset far away. I want to know how far away a star has to be to not harm us but I'll never know. "Raph."

"What do you want, daylighter. You should sleep to enjoy the sun." Spite is dripping from his fangs as he speaks.

"Clary took me to the alternate universe in the seelie portal."

"Had a nice date?"

"I tried to break up."

Chuckling. A beautiful sound I haven't heard for way too long. "You tried?"

"She should date Jace soon."

"The mass murderer."

I sit down several feet from him. "He didn't know, Raph. Valentine told him he had demon blood. Sebastian has demon blood, Jace has angel blood. I mean extra angel blood. That's why I'm a daylighter. You know, one day, you could be one, too. I'd be there to help if you want to."

"I don't."

"You know, you told me to remind you of your tonterías when you were a baby. You already pulled shit when you were an infant? That's impressive."

"Who told you. How dare you talk to me like this."

"You did."

"What are you talking about."

"I visited the Santiagos in the alternate dimension." I hear choking and speed to him. "Are you okay? Raph?"

"What do you mean Santiagos"

"You and your siblings. when I left-"

"You visited me there?"

"Yeah. I had to."

"You were on a mission."

"I think Clary did fine. Sebastian was adopted. No trace. No connection to here."

"You. Were. On. A. Mission."

"I still had to talk to you somehow. And hope you'd still be there. I took photos."

"You- What?!"

I lightly punch his shoulder. "Not like in a zoo. I met with your siblings and asked after some hours to take a couple photos."

"You interrogated my family. For hours."

"Ugh, Raphael! Actually they asked me more things than I could ask them. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you their stories."

"Show me the photos."

I get up and hand him the-"Phone or p-. Posters. Here." He's old after all. And he could hang up the posters.

He grabs the paper and pulls it out of my hand. He takes a look and starts shaking. "Who is who?" He looks at me with big eyes, like a drug addict. Which he is but I don't think your eyes become red from drinking shadowhunter blood. At least mine looked normal and I drank extra angel blood. Just once but- I don't know. I sit down next to him.

"This right here is Servando, this is Carlos, this is Paloma."

"Th- th- this is Lu- Luis?"

"Hey, don't cry. I mean I could print them again but, please, don't cry." It doesn't help. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, idiota!"

I pull him into a hug.

"N-no!"

"Yes." He's a sobbing mess now. I pull him onto my lap and we sit like this for some minutes or hours. I push a hand over hair that is free of any sticky product but still quite in place. I guess, that happens when you wear your hair the same for decades.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Will you help me redecorate my office?"

"Wha- why?"

"I need an advisor where to put these posters."

"Your advisor tells you to put these into a private room to not make you cry and stain documents."

"But then I'll stain the blanket."

"You don't have blankets. - You never stopped with these tonterías, did you?"

A huff that could have been a giggle but not in this situation. "More like travesura."

"Raphael!! I can't believe it!"

"I guess all fledglings make mistakes."

"I'm still sorry. For everything."

"Please never leave the hotel again. I don't wanna know what the nephilim come up with next."

"Never alone okay?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I know."

"Why do you do this to me." 

"Because I can."

"Fuck you, Santiago."

"Naw," he giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Also based on the fact that Simon was an advisor for some time and learned some stuff. He just misses Raphael, his opponent in most negotiations.
> 
> I've found foyer pour finir after playing with google translate and it says sth like "finally home". If it doesn't say that idc because i like how it looks. :D


End file.
